


Beautiful

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Smut, bp!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were so many sides to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Do you write Seblaine? Would you consider writing Sebastian eating bp!blaine out, making him come multiple times before fucking him? If you don’t write Seblaine, than Kurt maybe? (I really only write Klaine as a romantic pairing. I like a Seblaine friendship but I can’t get myself to write Seblaine romance. I wrote this prompt with Klaine.)

There were so many sides to Blaine.

There was the performer, always smiling so wide and eyes bright. There was the leader, willing to do anything to make their Glee club successful. There was the friend, always treating everyone fairly and with compassion. Then, there was the terrified boy, whispering that he wasn’t quite  _normal_  to his boyfriend. And there was the relieved boy, smiling so brightly as Kurt told him that he didn’t care.

This was Kurt’s favorite side of Blaine.

Blaine was still wearing his white undershirt and it stuck to his heaving chest. His hair broke out of the gel prison he had put it in, curling around his face. His eyes were fluttering open and closed.

It wasn’t even entirely pervy…okay maybe a little. Kurt honestly felt like this was the only time he saw the real Blaine. His breath hitched and his body shook. This was a Blaine that wasn’t restrained. This was a Blaine who didn’t hide anything.

When Blaine came, body stretching across the bed and letting out a series of sharp gasps, it was the most stunning thing Kurt had ever seen.

Plus, he had the best seat in the house.

“Okay, it’s too much,” he whimpered shakily and Kurt grinned as he licked another stripe up Blaine’s soaked pussy. “Kurt…Kurt…”

“Shh,” Kurt shushed him, eyes sparkling. “You can take it.”

Blaine’s entire body jerked, eyes widening as he threw his head back. His legs spread wider and his thighs trembled. Kurt slid two fingers into him and smiled at the moan.

Kurt knew exactly how to play him, moving faster and faster as he sucked on his clit. It didn’t take long for Blaine’s thighs to tighten around his head and for him to curl up, hands flying up to grab his hair.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he ground out before collapsing back.

It was probably Kurt’s favorite thing to do. Making Blaine come over and over again was like he was finally seeing his boyfriend. He grew more and more relaxed until it was just him and he allowed himself to just give in to the pleasure.

Kurt pulled back, moving up to kiss Blaine deeply. Blaine’s fingers tightened in his hair and he licked into his boyfriend’s mouth. As Kurt slid into his pussy, he felt it in Blaine’s reaction more than anything. He gasped into the kiss and tightened around him, eyes wide.

His hands slid out of his hair and fell to the bed. Kurt quickly threaded their fingers together and pressed them into the bed. He thrust his hips faster and faster, forcing gasps out of Blaine’s mouth.

He leaned back and stared into Blaine’s eyes. Seeing Blaine looking up at him, sweat running down his face and eyes wide and glazed, he could not imagine anything more beautiful.

“God, I love you,” he slowed down slightly and Blaine’s eyes softened.

“I love you too,” he whispered back, smiling.

Yeah. There really wasn’t anything more beautiful.


End file.
